Broken Bits
by ForTheLoveOfBooksAndCupcakes
Summary: This is the place for the odd little story bits that break off of my brain and somehow make their way down to my keyboard. Some of them may or may not be turned into their own stories. Rated T mostly just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perfect Imperfection

Genre: Romance/Friendship

* * *

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger loved, it was order.

This was why she found Ronald Weasley so _aggravating._

_All _of Hermione's peices of parchment would be in a neat pile when she did homework.

Ron's were everywhere.

Hermione _always _ate primly and properly, the way you should.

Ron stuffed his face and didn't care about making a mess.

Hermione ate _her _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans carefully, making sure not to mix the wrong flavors together.

Ron tipped them out of the jar straight into his mouth, scattering them everywhere and probably getting an awful taste in his mouth.

I could go on, but I think you get the point.

Hermione is order, Ron is chaos.

But the some of the same things about Ron that aggrivated Hermione were the things she loved about him.

She loved how every morning, Ron's hair would have that just-rolled-out-of-bed look, as if he didn't bother to brush it. (He didn't.)

She loved how his tie would always be slightly to the right, no matter how hard she tried to straighten it.

Ron was always slightly off with the order of the rest of the world, and Hermione hated it.

But at the same time, she adored it.

And so, it was through Ron Weasley that Hermione Granger learned that sometimes, you just have to lie back and appreciate the perfect imperfection.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets

Genre: Mystery/Suspence

* * *

I know the secrets.

The secrets of many.

Created by four, yet with a mind of my own.

People fear me because I can reveal many things they worked so hard to keep hidden.

At least, they would fear me.

If they knew that I exist.

I am there, but closely guarded by the ones fortunate enough to come across me.

Many have heard rumors of me, but very few dare to believe.

I am a myth, a legend, yet very much real.

Have you guessed yet?

Very well.

I shall tell you.

I am the Maurader's Map.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mistakes

Genre: Angst/Friendship

* * *

They say that as you die, you see your life flash before your eyes.

Draco Malfoy knows, now, that this is true.

He sees himself, at age eleven, insulting the Weasley family. And now he asks himself what Ron ever did to him, for his name is a bit ridiculous, after all.

He sees himself aged twelve, reading the writing that is very obviously in blood, and hears himself shout, "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" And he wonders how it might've felt to be a muggle born just then.

He sees himself at thirteen...

Then he is fourteen...

And now he is fifteen...

He's sixteen, this time...

And each time, he feels a pang of something painful.

And finally, he sees himself at age seventeen... He is watching Aunt Bella torture Hermione Granger for information... He is seeing Vincent Crabbe perish in his own cursed flames... and he sees the knife, thrown from who-knows-where, plunge into his stomach...

And then he realizes what that painful emotion was.

_Remorse._

And that's when memories collide with real time, and with all the remaing strength he has left, he whispers, "I'm sorry..." into the night.

And, though he doesn't know it, those are the words that saved him.

There may be a god, but Draco doesn't know nor care.

All he knows is that, as he uttered those words, someone, somewhere, took pity on him.

Suddenly, the knife in his stomach disappears. Someone yells, a pair of arms lift him off the ground and a soft voice whispers in his ear, "He's gone. It's over. We're free."

And suddenly, Draco doesn't care about the pain in his stomach or the ache in his head because he is free and it's over and that's all that matters.

And he passes out.

Minutes or hours or maybe days pass, and he opens his eyes. He is in the hospital wing. He looks up, and a man with messy hair and green eyes is standing over him and suddenly he knows, knows who it was that saved him.

And so he smiles.

And Harry Potter smiles back.

And then he knows that, for once in his life, he has gained a true friend.

* * *

**A/N: No, this is not Drarry, but simply Harry/Draco friendship. Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Portraits

Genre: I don't really know what genre this is. Leave a review and tell me!

* * *

People say that wizarding portraits are simply paintings, enchanted with how the artist remembers the person.

But I know this could not possibly be true.

Because one fine day, Albus Severus Potter stumbled upon a portrait of Severus Snape, and told him his name.

And this, my dear friends, is the most important part of the story.

For this is when I figured it out.

Because no painter's mental image of Severus Snape would've seen him smile.

No artist, not even in their wildest dreams, would've imagined that Severus Snape would _cry._

* * *

**A/N: Meh... I'm not very happy with this one but I wanted to give you guys _something. _Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silence

Genre: Angst, prehaps?

* * *

It's been three days, maybe.

Since you

_r_

_e_

_t_

_u_

_r_

_n_

_e_

_d._

At first, she punched you, kicked you, slapped you, used every means she could to inflict** p-a-i-n **on you.

And that was _o*k*a*y._

Because in your eyes, you

**d**

**e**

**s**

**e**

**r**

**v**

**e**

**d**

it.

Then, it was screaming. She yelled herself hoarse, and then yelled again to get her _p·o·i·n·t _across.

And you were _f*i*n*e_ with it.

Because in your mind, it was

**y**

**o**

**u**

**r **

**f**

**a**

**u**

**l**

**t.**

But now, you don't think you can s-t-a-n-d it any longer.

It's not punching,

it's not yelling.

It's simply

_s_

_i_

_l_

_e_

_n_

_c_

_e._

Because the _*****_**_SILENCE*_** is louder and more painful than any _*__scream*_ or *_slap_* could ever be.

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell, this is Ron's thoughts on Hermione' punishment that's been inflicted on him after he comes back to Harry and Hermione in the Forest of Dean. Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I Chose Dare

Genre: Drama/Romance

* * *

It all started as a nice, innocent game of Truth or Dare. They were silly questions like "who's the hottest guy in the room?" and harmless dares like "See how long you can stand on a pile of ice before your feet go numb". They were. Until Sirius grinned at me and asked, "Truth or dare?".

And I went-

and bloody-

chose dare.

He appeared to be in deep concentration when suddenly a wicked smile appeared on his face and she said, "I dare you to spend ten minutes in a broom cupboard with James."

And, because I'm an idiot, I accepted.

For the first three minutes, we stared akwardly at each other. Then, I stood up, and, for reasons still unbeknownst to me, I kissed him.

Shocked?

I was too.

James stared at me, stunned for a moment, before clutching his head like he had a migraine. "No, no, no, no, no. Lily... you can't do this to me, Lily. You can't... you're messing with my head. Do you know how long I've loved you? Ho long I've wanted you? _How many times you've turned me down? _And now, when I've finally given up, you go snogging me? Gosh, Lily. I knew you were cold, but I at least _thought you had a heart._"

That was the one that stung.

That was the reason I muttered, ever so quietly, "I didn't mean to."

At this one, James exploded.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to?! Lily Evans, I love you. There, I said it. I. LOVE. YOU. And you hate me. You have every right to hate me. But I have feelings, alright? Maybe, the next time some guy goes out of their way to make you happy, you could show a little appreciation for him." And without another word, he stomped out, leaving me there in silence.

About five minutes later, I got stood up, walked out of the cupboard, walked straight past my shocked friends, and walked straight into the boy's dormitory, where I found James Potter.

"Hey James?" I whispered.

"What do you want now?" he snapped at me.

I took a deep breath, and said, loud and clear, "I love you too."

And guess what?

I meant it.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Gryffindor Through and Through

Genre: Friendship/Family

* * *

Dear Father,

Remember when you told me that if I could ever be a fraction as brave as a man named Harry Potter, you would be extremely proud of me?

I met him today.

_He glows._

Not literally, of course. But there's some sort of inner radiance that shines out of him.

He seems so _happy,_ dad.

He has three kids. I made friends with Albus. He's my age. He also has a son named James and a daughter named Lily. They introduced me to all their cousins. I especially liked Rose Weasley.

Al told me that his dad told him that the sorting hat takes your choice into account, so I chose Gryffindor.

But the sorting hat told me I didn't need to chose Gryffindor because I'm a Gryffindor through and through.

Al is in Gryffindor, too, and Rosie.

I've got to go now, dad. Al is calling me.

Love,

Scorpious

* * *

Draco smiled as he set down the letter from his son. A Gryffindor through and through indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... Whadda ya think? Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Safe

Genre: Um. Suspence. Friendship? Maybe.

* * *

The first thing I heard was Remus's panicked voice.

"No. No. Please. You don't understand. You have to turn back. You have to leave!"

And I had to run faster.

"Go. Turn around. Go! Please!"

I ran faster then I had ever ran before, but it wouldn't be enough, it wouldn't be enough, it wouldn't be enough-

And then suddenly, it was.

And then I was there, just as Remus began to shake.

I grabbed Snape by the collar of his shirt, pushed him out the tunnel and mouthed "Run" at him.

And he seemed puzzled, confused, and the it clicked.

And he ran as fast as he could, with nary a backwards glance.

He was safe.

And then I turned to face the towering, near-transformd werewolf.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please?**


End file.
